Twilight In Budapest
by maggiewritesstuff
Summary: Crossover: After Edward leaves her, Bella decides to go to Budapest, to see her cousin, Michael Corvin.
1. Prologue

I was heartbroken. I loved him so much and Edward just ran away. I looked at the contents of my suitcase. They were scrambled and messy. I sighed and started to reorganize the contents. _Ironic, I'm all scrambled emotionally_, I thought. I just need a break.

I am going to Budapest to see my cousin. Whom I hasn't seen since his fiancé's death a couple years ago. I wonder how he's coping. _But who am I kidding, I'm just going to escape from my own problems,_ I thought. I couldn't deny it.

I grabbed my laptop and looked at the pictures of me and Edward, I wished it lasted longer, the magic stayed. _But you can't change the past,_ a little voice said. These conflicting feelings were tearing me apart. I put away the laptop and closed the door. Bella went to hug Charlie, I won't see him until fall. "Bye Dad." She hugged him. "Bye Bells, Have a good time!" He replied. I closed the door.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the Short Chapter! Please, review!**


	2. Chapter 1

The plane ride was long. I sat in between an little boy, about eight years old and his mom. The little boy wouldn't stop talking it annoyed me very much. "Mom, mom, mommy!" The boy shrieked out many, many times. I felt sorry for the woman, to put with that everyday. I honestly thought that I would go insane by the end of the plane ride.

Finally, it was over. I waited for my cousin to start calling my cell phone. Until then I grabbed a magazine to keep me company. I looked at the pictures for while, and my cousin was still nowhere in sight. I started to examine the airport, to focus on details for a little while. Until, I heard a quacking noise that startled me. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed. I answered the phone.

"Hey Bella, I'm here right now, come outside." He said. "Be right out." I went outside to see my cousin, Michael Corvin in the car. "Hi Bella, long time since I saw you. How are you?" Michael smiled. "I'm good. You?" "Great, Same here." Michael said. "How's Charlie?" "He's doing fine. I live with him now." "Oh. Last time I saw you, you still lived with Renee." He asked. "Renee and her boyfriend were going to move, and I thought I should spend some quality time with Charlie." "Oh ok."

The car finally reached the apartment which Michael lived in. As soon as we entered, I sorted my things and sat on the couch. Edward was an faint memory at the of my head, and the summer was promising hope for the first time ever. I decided to start catching up a little more with Michael. "How old are you?" I asked. "Twenty-seven." I never remembered his age, so I thought he was about thirty-something. "So what do you do?" "I'm a intern at an hospital." "That's cool." "What do you want to be, career wise." I thought about this question. "I would like to own a restaurant, one day." "Cool." He looked at his watch and frowned. He hurriedly grabbed his hoodie. "Anyways I've gotta go to work now." Bye." "Just make yourself at home, Bye." He left.

Decided I was sleepy, from the lack of it on the plane ride, so I went into my room. The room was blandly decorated, I easily mistaken it for a hotel room, the stuff I brought helped me distinguish it from the rest of the room. I start to go to sleep, I but I am interrupted by my ringtone. I sigh and pick it up, believing it's Charlie. "Hi." "Hello," A happy cheerful voice greets me, and I realize it's Alice. "Bella, Today I saw a vision-" she begins, and I don't wanna hear it. Edward dumped me, so why does this apply to me? "-that your cousin, is going to be kidnapped, I don't know why, but he will meet a woman in black, a vampire-" Fucking bullshit, I am over this vampire stuff, I want to be normal, or at least try to. "-in other words, you are in great danger." Alice says, finishing. "Why Michael? Why me? Leave me alone Alice, I am tired of this Vampire shit, I went to Budapest to run away from my problems, not face 'em." I said. "I'm sorry Bella." That's it? "I'm sorry that I was just looking out for you, Edward left you because he didn't want to hurt you." I am surprised, is that true? I am left speechless. She hangs up, and I reflect on our conversation.

I lay there, until a knock on the door. I open it to reveal Edward, there. "I never meant to hurt you." The words fly around my brain, waiting for a reaction. My reaction surprises me, I kiss him. But his surprises me even more, his face looked disgusted as he wiped the lipstick mark on his cheek. Wait, I wore lipstick? I thought. "Why did you dump me?" The words come flying at his face. He stares at me, like I'm the mother confronting the child. I slam the door at his face, and run, in no particular direction. I crash into a vase.

I wake up, as I roll over the bed. It was a dream, I thought, wiping the drool from my face. I go into the living room, I look for something to read, I see a English-Hungarian dictionary and couple of Fiction novels, mysteries and thrillers. I pick one and skim, though for awhile.

Michael came home, soaked and bloodstained. I think of Alice's warning... "A vampire woman, a shooting, an elevator..." "You look bad, D-did you happen to see a shooting?" I asked. "Yeah, was on the subway when it happened, guessed it was gangs or something, girl got shot, helped her and took her to the hospital." He said. I realized at that moment that I can't hide from my problems, they will find me eventually.

I need to talk to Alice. I go to my room, close the door and call Alice. "Hello?" Alice says. "Hey, it's me. "What do you want?" Her voice turns sour. "Look, I'm sorry, Today I realized I can't run from my problems, Will you help me?" I ask. "Fine, okay." Her voice turns cheerful once again. "I want to talk to you, about those visions, Michael came home and he told me that he saw a shooting." "Did he see a woman, in a black suit?" "I thought I would sound suspicious if I asked too many questions." "I see." "Bye." I hang up.

* * *

**AN: A bit longer this time. Next chapter, there will be more Underworld and less Twilight.**


	3. Settling In

**AN: very sorry I waited so long to write the next chapter. This chapter is about Bella getting to know people in this new place.**  
**  
**

_Chapter 2_

Settling In

It was strange to see someone who was once so alive living among us as lifeless work robot or something. That's how I felt looking around the apartment, it was perfectly clean (not only because I cleaned) like no one actually lived there. Would an  
undead Michael be more lively than the ghost I'm living with?

I decided today I was going to be adventurous and explore my new surroundings. I wonder where that takes me, I thought as I brushed my teeth. Then I put something on and ate cereal. It was time to investigate. I left hoping to prove Alice wrong, but  
maybe she has a better track record than me.

The town looked so.. modern, I thought that there would be villages and creepy old gypsies. They all walked with a sense of purpose down the street while I took pictures. Not of everybody, just people who looked unique and suspicious like for example  
a guy wearing sunglasses and trenchcoat and gliding through the street, maybe not that obvious, but you know. I walked, every so often in an attempt not to be noticed because standing at a bus stop holding your camera in the same direction might  
be a little suspicious. So I did it in a cycle walk, stop, stand, walk then repeat I didn't get all the pictures I wanted but you always can't have it both ways.

For a while this actually worked until I bumped into someone. I felt like I flew across the street and felt very lightheaded, I managed to get up and look the person over. It was a girl looked about my age, about my height and shared the same brown  
eyes but the similarities ended there. I was dressed to blend in with my jeans and a t-shirt while she wore plaid pants which were loose around her thin frame, combat boots and a turtleneck with a cut out at the center of her chest. Her face lit  
up with recognition.

"Are you an American?" the Girl asked looking me over. I nodded and crouched to pick up her things. A clipboard and a camouflage messenger bag. I got up, and looked at the drawing pinned to her clipboard, a girl dressed in black with short hair her  
lips red and fangs bared, my eyes widened. "Did my drawing scare you? You look like you've seen a ghost!" she giggled. I let out a short laugh, she was right maybe it was just a coincidence that the girl looks exactly like the vampire in Alice's  
prediction.

"It's just the girl looks familiar, maybe I've seen her in a comic or something?" I laughed. "I almost thought you meant you knew her?! I was just getting my body ready! I'm Astrid, actually my names actually Ashley but I just go by Astrid since it's  
fits me more, so…" She stopped, I looked at her confused than I realized she wanted me to continue, I was deep in thought thinking about the drawing. "I'm Bella, so why are you here?"

Astrid ran her fingers through her white hair and seemed to have trying a way to explain it to me. "My dad relocated here for work, kinda like it here met some interesting people one of them is the inspiration for that picture! So not from a comic.  
Why are you here, visiting someone? Her eyebrows narrowed looking like she would fry the question out of me. "Hadn't seen my cousin in a while so I decided to visit him." Her face softened. "That's it? I was expecting something worthy of a book  
series or something. That's probably why you look so tense?" I laughed, who the hell does she think she is? Is she mocking me? I felt bubbling with emotion of the worst kind, I was reminded of why I came here, but isn't a big deal, I need to chill.  
"Breakup," I replied. Once again her expression changed this time to pity.

For a while we walked in silence until Astrid decided to speak. "Have you really checked out the places here? I have a place in mind," she said as we waited at the bus stop. "Where exactly?" "It's a surprise first we go to the mall maybe we can get  
donuts, you're probably hungry from your stakeout!" I gasped dramatically. "You knew! My secret is exposed! I must flee!" I pretended to faint as we giggled hysterically. I believe I'm truly enjoying myself for the first time in awhile, I thought  
as Astrid and I got on the bus. 

* * *

I learnt a lot about Astrid when we were at the mall, I found out that she loves Mangas, anime and vampires which she thought I also liked. Astrid was giving me random outfits from the dressing room of the clothing store she worked at. "So Bella,  
you know that I have met so many new people here, and I would like you to know them too so after we're done and you've found some outfits you like I'll take you to them." She spoke in a whisper like the words she let out were top secret. "What's  
with your voice, is there something you're not telling me?" I opened the door of the stall I was at and Astrid stared at me like I was something she wanted- bad.

"What? Is the outfit look like shit on me?" I asked, afraid to look at mirror because, I don't know actually why. She pointed at my reflection and I turned around to see me but different from how I usually look, I looked confident in charge, oozing  
with sexiness - not how I usually picture myself as and I loved it. "It's pretty cute! How much is it?" Astrid stared at me in awe. She put a hand on my shoulder. "It's on me, plus I work so I don't have to pay as much. You look hot." Astrid said,  
her mouth moving through the words like a motor. I grabbed the dress and the other clothes into a bag and we left after paying.

Astrid explained the place wasn't so far out from the mall so we wouldn't need a ride to the place. Astrid led while I tried to catch up. "So you didn't answer my question earlier." I said in between breaths as we raced to the place. "It's a bit complicated  
I'll explain it to you when we get there."

We ran for a while until she stopped at an abandoned amusement park. "This is it, the devil's shack." Astrid said dramatically, lifting her arms out. "At a old amusement park?" I laughed. Astrid smirked,"When you understand what's it all about,  
I promise you'll get it, all of it." She smiled, her foot tapping the dirt as I panted barely reaching her grasp. "Wow, you're so fast." She rolled her eyes and lifted a tree branch. "Come on! You have to see this!" Astrid exclaimed as we entered  
the club.

The line was long and hard to get in. The bouncers kicked out (literally kicked out) several kids who were hoping to get in into the club, by the time we were going to be next to be potentially kicked out I was hoping we were one of the lucky few  
to join and not get kicked out. "I'm really nervous, Astrid." I explained when she asked why I sounded strange when I didn't even talk at all. Then it was our turn, my heartbeat raced as Astrid explained to the skeptical bouncer that I was with  
her.

The bouncer lifted the tape and the long, intimidating doorway opened to a bustling club. Flares set off to the beat and the trance and house music was the best I've heard. I felt comfortable in the tight stretchy dress Astrid bought which was a plus.  
I enjoyed myself and I moved and swayed to the music. Astrid yelled out, "Bella come here!" She giggled and pointed to her friend as I walked over my curled hair swaying and bouncing as I walked. "I've have someone you would like to meet." The  
Girl turned around and looked at me strangely almost like she was threatened by me. I tried to avoid asking why she looked like she needed some self tanner and maybe some highlights for the light hair, which didn't look artificial like Astrid's.  
Her big eyes examined me.

"Erika...Nice to meet you, Bella." She spoke in a whisper, she had a English accent that chirped and sounded too happy to reflect how she felt.

"Nice to meet you." I replied. Astrid and Erika whispered something to each other and got up. Astrid smiled brightly and motioned me to come into the vip room. Erika, shimmering in her dress which looked like a spiderweb, black and glistening  
with the light shining on it moved with a sense of purpose. It was no question why Astrid admired her well who didn't? The vip room was filled of girls and boys looking like Erika with their deathly pale skin and black attire.

Erika waved her arms, "This is it, the vip room! You are very lucky, Isabella to have this chance most people never make it to this room or let alone the main room!" I didn't like she said my name, it's like it was infectious and she had to squeeze  
it out of her mouth with disgust and annoyance. Astrid tugged on my shoulder. "I have something to tell you." She led the way to the hallway leading there as she spoke.

I was bracing myself for the surprise, the secret she had been teasing me all day and night and it's finally here. "Bella, when I came here I was just like you scared and timid and fearful, weak." I almost shot back with an insult but maybe what  
she was saying was right, I was weak and timid and she was everything I was not. She continued; "I was all alone and scared until I met someone just like how I met you. This girl I met introduced me to Erika who owns this place. Erika saw  
potential in me so she fed me a bit of her blood."

"What?" I stepped back, it made sense a lot actually that explains how she heard things that normally people couldn't hear and how fast she could run compared to me. I stared at her, surprised. "So you have a bit of vampire in you, if you love  
vampires wouldn't you want to have the whole enchilada?" I asked, I had no idea where I was going with this. Even though I've close to death before I was still safe in a way, my friends would know and my family would know and I was with people  
I loved. If I died here I would be lost and missing in a foreign country, that's way more terrifying than the other option.

Astrid sighed as she continued, "Erika told me that if I wanted to become a member of Vampire Club I would have to meet girls like you and lure them to Erika and her friends and they feed off them. She would give me her blood until I reach the  
tenth victim and that's you Bella." My heart felt like it stopped and my very pale skin felt burning with rage at this betrayal, I've only known her for a couple of hours yet I've learned to know and care for her and then she throws in me  
to the sharks so she can join the team.

I stumbled upon my words. "W-what ha-happened to the g-girl you met. Astrid smiled cruelly, taking some inspiration from Erika she said: "Bella she was not ready for the gift Erika gives. I bashed her head in with a stone. Erika saw my devotion  
to her for her to take my life and give me a new one. She was weak and pathetic just like you. When Erika gives me the gift I deserve I'll just be like Erika." Astrid exclaimed. I stared in shock, I believe that I've making friends with a  
psychopath. "A royal bitch?" I stepped in her space. Astrid smiled sweetly and slapped me hard, the force knocking me to the wall. My body crashed in feeling as light and pathetic as a paper doll.

"No, how dare you say that. I meant powerful than you'll ever be. Bye Bella, hey guys join the party." Astrid laughed and pointed at my crumpled and disheveled form. They looked the same, maybe it was just my head or it was the fact that they  
wore the same clothes and had the same color of hair. They crept up at me for what seemed like forever. When they were close to me they began to taunt me. "Hey little girl, shouldn't you be home at this time?" He crackled like a hyena and  
much more annoying. I stood there dazed, not saying a word.

I guess they like playing with their food so I'll play hard to get. I just hope someone will have to find me and save me. "What's the matter cutie, cat got your tongue?" They kept at it purring one liners and laughing at their own stupidity. "Shut  
it! I know someone sober enough in this club might sense something suspicious and save me so please don't hesitate to scare me." I wanted to slap myself I was digging myself into a deeper hole each time I opened that mouth. "Cute. The walls  
are soundproof so we can feed uninterrupted maybe we should start now, I'm sick of making small talk. They were ready to lunge at me until I heard a loud crash, Erika got slammed into the wall with a soft whimper of defeat.

The men were thrown away like a pile of rag dolls and I heard the sounds of necks snapping afterwards. The man who did it walked to Erika looking at her the same way she did to me. "Are you stupid? Why would you turn my club into a human dwelling  
you do realize you easily you could've killed us all with your little fangirls, throwing themselves at your feet, you only did this to feel special, you ungrateful little shit. You are lucky enough that I let you live.

The man looked at me and his expression softened. "Who is this?" He said staring at me as I tried to wrench myself away from his grasp.  
Erika glared at me, "This is Bella the former meal we were saving for you." She spat, and he chuckled and stared at me. "She reminds me of Selene, not now but when she was first turned." He brushed his hand and cupped my chin, as I stared at him  
in horror, it's happening as I tried to numb my body for the pain that would happen. "So naive.. So beautiful, innocent, alone.." He kissed the center of my neck as I tried to fight back, what was the kissing and sweet talk I was going to  
die, now. I closed my eyes as he plunged his fangs into my neck.

**AN:Thanks to the fanfiction app for helping me out at finishing this chapter**


End file.
